Mersin Dyned İl Ödül Töreni/2011 ve Yenişehir itirazı
mersin 2011 wss değerleri nisan ayından hazirana kadar Gelen KutusuX Yanıtla |DYNED MERSİN İL KOORDİNATÖR MEHMET ZAHİT KUTLU ayrıntılar 12 Haz (3 gün önce) kimdenDYNED MERSİN İL KOORDİNATÖR MEHMET ZAHİT KUTLU dyned33@hotmail.com kime tarih12 Haziran 2011 03:43 konumersin 2011 wss değerleri nisan ayından hazirana kadar gönderenhotmail.com Özellikle doğrudan size gönderildiği için önemli. ayrıntıları gizle 12 Haz (3 gün önce) sayın Kaymakamım, Öncelikle iyi çalışmalar, İl ağırlıklı çalışma notlarını içeren ekran görüntülerini hem sizin isteğiniz ile hemde diğer kaymakamlarımızın da isteği ile düzenli olarak alıp sizlere göndermekteyim . Bilgisayarım zarar gördüğnden bazı ayların ekran görüntülerini bulup size göderemedim lakin bulduklarımı size ıletmek ıstedım kı bu okulların caslımlarındakı duzenı bır kez daha gorunuz dıye ve aklınzda herhangıbır soru ısaretı kalmasın istedim. Sizin her zaman belkide şaka olarak benim hem Mezitli ilçe temsilcisi hem de İl koordinatörü olmamı dile getirmeniz uzerine 2011 yılı içerisinde Mezitli ilçesinde 2010 Ekim ayından sonra resmi olarak 3 Haziran 2011 tarihine kadar DynEd ile ilgili hiç bir toplantı Mezitli ilçesinde yapmadım. Sadece sorunu olan okulların sorunlarını çözmek amacıyla okullara gittim. Mezitli ilçe okullarının tamamını ziyaret dahi etmedim bunu sizinle paylamak istedim. bilgisayarımdan sokulen harddiskten dıger verılerıde sıze gostermek ıcın ıstanbul a teknık servıse gonderdım ama o gelene kadar ılce mem lere aylık wss lerı gosteren tabloları ısteyecegım ve kasım 2010 dan bu yana olan degerlerı sızınle paylasacagım. Saygılarımla. Dr.Mehmet Zahit KUTLU DynED İngilizce Dil Eğitimi Sistemi Mersin İl Koordinatörü İL Milli Eğitim Müdürlüğü Kat:1 Oda no :Z-23 YENİŞEHİR/MERSİN TEL : 0 324 329 14 81-82-83-84 Dahili : 323 TEL : 0 506 929 57 15 MSN : dyned33@hotmail.com Meb-mail : dyned33e@meb.k12.tr Meb-web : http://mersin.meb.gov.tr/dyned_web/index.html web : http://dyned33.wordpress.com/ 5 ek — Tüm ekleri indir (sıkıştırma hedefi: Türkçe) Tüm resimleri görüntüle 3 hazıran 2011.bmp 1729K Görüntüle İndir 16 mayıs 2011 wss.jpg 92K Görüntüle İndir 23 mayıs 2011 wss.jpg 69K Görüntüle İndir 26 nısan 2011 wss.jpg 68K Görüntüle İndir 28 mayıs 2011 wss.jpg 69K Görüntüle İndir Kaymakamlık Mezıtlı 3 hazıran 2011 saat 12.07.docx (eculum@gmail.com) Yanıtla eculum@gmail.com |eculum@gmail.com Kime: huseyinp33, eylemguner78, erolozdemir33, dyned33, aysekayad, sonayunluer ayrıntılar 10 Haz (4 gün önce) kimdeneculum@gmail.com kimeeculum@gmail.com cchuseyinp33@gmail.com, eylemguner78@gmail.com, erolozdemir33@gmail.com, dyned33@hotmail.com, aysekayad@gmail.com, sonayunluer@hotmail.com tarih10 Haziran 2011 18:58 konuKaymakamlık Mezıtlı 3 hazıran 2011 saat 12.07.docx (eculum@gmail.com) gönderendoclist.bounces.google.com ayrıntıları gizle 10 Haz (4 gün önce) Kaymakamlık Mezıtlı 3 hazıran 2011 saat 12.07.docx öğesini paylaştım. eculum@gmail.com adresinden ileti: 12.08 deki sonuç 17.00de nasıl değişti? Kuyuluk İÖO nasıl birinci ilan edildi? Daha sonuç açıklanmadan Kuyuluk İÖO'da bugün yani cuma günü için nasıl kutlama proğramını ilçe zincire verdi? Hiç bir ilçe sonuçları bilemeden Mezitli nasıl bildi? +5 olan bir öğrenci derceyi etkiliyor diye, kuyuluk İÖO da öğrenci kayıtı silindi mi? Bu silinme sonucu mu Kuyuluk birinci oldu? Dyned 33 de saat 12.7 ekran çıktısı neden yok? Neden konulmadı? Konuldu da sonradan silindi mi? Açmak için tıklayın: Kaymakamlık Mezıtlı 3 hazıran 2011 saat 12.07.docx kimdenDYNED MERSİN İL KOORDİNATÖR MEHMET ZAHİT KUTLU dyned33@hotmail.com kimeYenisehir kaymakam <eculum@gmail.com>, mezitli kaymakamlık Sonay hanım mezıtlı kaymakamlık <sonayunluer@hotmail.com>, MEZİTLİ MEM MUSTAFA DURAN <mst.duran@hotmail.com>, MUZAFFER KALE MEZITLI MEM <muzafferkale33@hotmail.com>, muzaffer bey - ilçe mem <muzaffernenni@hotmail.com>, erol özdemir şube müdürü <erolozdemir33@gmail.com>, mehmet zahit kutlu <zahitkutlu@hotmail.com>, mehmet zahit kutlu <mersindyned@hotmail.com>, Ramazan SOnkaya - Mezitli BT FORMATORU <rsonkaya@gmail.com>, mersın mem egıtım ogretım <egitimogretim33@meb.gov.tr>, MERSİN İL MEM OZEL KALEM <mersinmem@meb.gov.tr> tarih03 Haziran 2011 18:52 konu3 HAZİRAN 2011 dyned wss ıl durumu okıulların ılk 5 gönderenhotmail.com Özellikle ileti dizisindeki kişilerden dolayı önemli. ayrıntıları gizle 03 Haz (11 gün önce) Dr.Mehmet Zahit KUTLU DynED İngilizce Dil Eğitimi Sistemi Mersin İl Koordinatörü İL Milli Eğitim Müdürlüğü Kat:1 Oda no :Z-23 YENİŞEHİR/MERSİN TEL : 0 324 329 14 81-82-83-84 Dahili : 323 TEL : 0 506 929 57 15 MSN : dyned33@hotmail.com Meb-mail : dyned33e@meb.k12.tr Meb-web : http://mersin.meb.gov.tr/dyned_web/index.html web : http://dyned33.wordpress.com/ 3 HAZİRAN 2011 dyned wss ıl durumu okıulların ılk 5.pdf 646K Görüntüle İndir kimdenDYNED MERSİN İL KOORDİNATÖR MEHMET ZAHİT KUTLU dyned33@hotmail.com kimemezitli kaymakamlık Sonay hanım mezıtlı kaymakamlık <sonayunluer@hotmail.com>, Yenisehir kaymakam <eculum@gmail.com>, DYNED MERSİN İL KOORDİNATÖR MEHMET ZAHİT KUTLU <dyned33@hotmail.com>, erol özdemir şube müdürü <erolozdemir33@gmail.com> tarih03 Haziran 2011 12:10 konukaymakamlık mezıtlı 3 hazıran 2011 saat 12o7 gönderenhotmail.com Özellikle ileti dizisindeki kişilerden dolayı önemli. ayrıntıları gizle 03 Haz (11 gün önce) ekte saat 12 07 ıtıbarı ıle ıl sıralamsı ve ılk 2 dekı okulun sınıfların calsıma durumu vardır. Dr.Mehmet Zahit KUTLU DynED İngilizce Dil Eğitimi Sistemi Mersin İl Koordinatörü İL Milli Eğitim Müdürlüğü Kat:1 Oda no :Z-23 YENİŞEHİR/MERSİN TEL : 0 324 329 14 81-82-83-84 Dahili : 323 TEL : 0 506 929 57 15 MSN : dyned33@hotmail.com Meb-mail : dyned33e@meb.k12.tr Meb-web : http://mersin.meb.gov.tr/dyned_web/index.html web : http://dyned33.wordpress.com/ kaymakamlık mezıtlı 3 hazıran 2011 saat 12o7.docx 407K Görüntüle İndir kimdenDYNED MERSİN İL KOORDİNATÖR MEHMET ZAHİT KUTLU dyned33@hotmail.com kimesonayunluer@hotmail.com, Yenisehir kaymakam <eculum@gmail.com>, DYNED MERSİN İL KOORDİNATÖR MEHMET ZAHİT KUTLU <dyned33@hotmail.com> tarih20 Ekim 2010 15:41 konuİlimizde 20 Ekim 2010 saat 15:34 itibari ile ekran görüntüleri ağırlıklı ders notu sıralamasına göre alınmış ve aşağıdaki gibidir gönderenhotmail.com Sihirli sosumuza göre önemli. ayrıntıları gizle 20 10 2010 ektekı dosyada gereklı dokum vardır ındırın ve yazdırın lutfen... 20 EKIM 2010 DYNEDİNGİLİZCE DİL EĞİTİMİ SİSTEMİ AGIRLIKLI NOTA GORE OKULLARIN İL SIRALAMASI İlimizde 20 Ekim 2010 saat 15:34 itibari ile ekran görüntüleri ağırlıklı ders notu sıralamasına göre alınmış ve aşağıdaki gibidir. 1.Sırada Tarsus Kerim Çeliktaş Türkocağı İÖO 11.3 2.Sırada Yenişehir Akdeniz Bölge Komutanlığı İÖO 4.8 3.Sırada Bozyazı 100.Yıl Örtülü İÖO 4.1 4.Sırada Yenişehir Batıkent İÖO 3.7 5.Sırada Yenişehir Necdet Ülger İÖO 3.3 6.Sırada Yenişehir Kocatepe İÖO 3.0 7.Sırada Yenişehir 50.Yıl Gökçeler İÖO 2.6 8. Sırada 968817 Kuyuluk İÖO 2.5 10.Sırada 968801 Vali Şenol Engin 1.7 12.Sırada 968786 Kale İÖO 1.0 13.Sırada 968790 Davultepe Belediyesi 0.9 18.Sırada 968773 Fındıkpınarı İÖO 0.7 19.Sırada 968900 Viranşehir 75.yıl İÖO 0.7 23.Sırada 968800 Mezitli Zeki Koyuncuoğlu İÖO 0.4 25.Sırada 968782 Kuyuluk Belediye İÖO 0.3 26.Sırada 968911 Mezitli Ahmet Hocaoğlu İÖO 0.3 Mehmet Zahit KUTLU DynEd İl Koordinatörü Dr.Mehmet Zahit KUTLU DynED İngilizce Dil Eğitimi Sistemi Mersin İl Koordinatörü İL Milli Eğitim Müdürlüğü Kat:1 Oda no :Z-23 YENİŞEHİR/MERSİN TEL : 0 324 329 14 81-82-83-84 Dahili : 323 TEL : 0 506 929 57 15 MSN : dyned33@hotmail.com Meb-mail : dyned33e@meb.k12.tr Meb-web : http://mersin.meb.gov.tr/dyned_web/index.html web : http://dyned33.wordpress.com/ Bu mesaj ve onunla iletilen tum ekler gonderildigi Kisi ya da kuruma ozel,gizlilik yukumlulugu tasiyor olabilir. Bu mesaj, hicbir sekilde, herhangi bir amac icin cogaltilamaz,yayinlanamaz ve para karsiligi satilamaz;mesajin yetkili alicisi veya alicisina iletmekten sorumlu kisi degilseniz, mesaj icerigini yada eklerini kopyalamayiniz, yayinlamayiniz, baska kisilere yonlendirmeyiniz ve mesaji gonderen kisiyi derhal uyararak bu mesaji siliniz.Bu mesajin bilinen viruslere karsi kontrolleri yapilmistir. This message (including any attachments) is intended only for the use of the individual or entity to which it is addressed and may contain information that is non-ublic,proprietary,privileged,confidential, and exempt from disclosure under applicable law or may constitute as attorney work product.If you are not the intended recipient,you are hereby notified that any use,dissemination, distribution, or copying of this communication is strictly prohibited. If you have received this communication in error, notify us immediately by telephone and destroy this message if a facsimile or delete this message immediately if this is an electronic communication. 2010 ekım ayı il sıralamsı-mezıtlı kaymakamlık ıcın.doc 326K Görüntüle İndir ----